


Вечная мерзлота

by Jiminy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: Локи носит вечную мерзлоту как броню, и Тони больше всего хочет растопить ее.





	Вечная мерзлота

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/gifts).
  * A translation of [Permafrost](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/428357) by Nakimochiku. 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018.

Локи является ему подобно приходящему в пустыню дождю. Он такой же неистовый, как испепеляющая жара и промораживающий холод. Такой же редкий и непредсказуемый. Тони не знает, ненавидит ли он, когда знакомым прохладным прикосновением ладони к пояснице Локи толкает его на ближайшую доступную поверхность, или же наслаждается ею. Локи всегда старается накрыть его губы лихорадочным поцелуем прежде, чем Тони успел бы выдать очередную несмешную низкопробную шутку. Тони не понимает, почему Локи утруждает себя подобным; ведь Тони явно не собирается звать на помощь.

Не тогда, когда Локи так пристально смотрит на него, с призрачным намеком на желание, во взгляде – бездонная яма голода, что Тони даже не надеется утолить, но который знаком ему слишком хорошо. Единственное искреннее чувство, не скрываемое Локи: подобный яду голод. Тони держится за него, как держится за изящные плечи Локи, позволяя голоду проникнуть внутрь него и стать его собственным. Тони надоела ложь; он предпочитает того Локи, который скрыт под маской вечной мерзлоты.

Тони давно перестает задавать вопросы. Почему он? Зачем все это? Тони хочет знать, что за игру ведет Локи, какова его роль, но эти вопросы вели по опасной тропе. Казалось, лучше всего будет, улыбаясь, притворяться. Тем более что Локи в ответ на его вопросы просто тихо смеялся; хриплый звук, посылающий искры возбуждения между ребрами и перехватывающий дыхание, из-за которого у Тони начинает сосать под ложечкой.

Они никогда не разговаривают. Пальцы Локи говорят на языке, хорошо известном им обоим. Иногда ласковые и нежные, иногда требовательные и грубые. По сути, никакой разницы, ибо Локи уже успел изучить его тело в мельчайших подробностях. Локи знает, куда надавить, чтобы заставить его извиваться и смущенно захныкать, а Тони будет сверлить чуть хмурым взглядом его ухмылку, слишком возбужденный, чтобы действительно разозлиться за это унижение.

Слишком сосредоточенный, чтобы стереть это самодовольное выражение с губ трикстера, чтобы задуматься о том, что все происходящее по сути было невероятно плохой идеей. Он подумает о правильном и неправильном позже. Он сможет справиться с последствиями, когда Локи не будет смотреть на него взглядом, полным откровенного ядовитого бездонного голода. Он сможет переживать о рисках, когда Локи сбросит ставшую второй кожей броню вечной мерзлоты.

Локи холодный. Будто слишком долго простоял на воздухе в минусовую погоду, будто купался в Ледовитом океане в разгар зимы. Он холоден до самого нутра, будто окунул сердце в сухой лед и разбил его на подобные осколкам куски. Он холоден, и Тони порой представляет, как он тает от его прикосновений. Ему интересно, из-за этого ли Локи приходит к нему: они одинаковы, но противоположны. Где Локи был льдом, там Тони пламенем — самое что ни на есть клише.

Впереди миллионы миль льда, мороза и метелей, неизменная вечная мерзлота – когда он сможет хотя бы в своих мечтах достичь этого холодного сердца. Но он жаждет. Жаждет поглотить весь голод Локи, весь его лед. Он хочет протопить его жаром, вскрыть его и не отпускать, пока Локи не станет чуть более человечным. Он хочет спасти его. Неудачное время для геройства, но словно в ответ Локи приходит все чаще, будто признавая, что ему это тоже нужно.

Тони представляет, что Локи понемногу оттаивает, тяжело дыша над ним, уверенно и крепко держась руками за его талию и двигая бедрами, с живыми глазами, яркими как звезды, покрывая его лоб и щеки короткими трепетными поцелуями. Он представляет, как успокаивается чужой голод, и откидывает голову назад, подставляя горло. Локи мгновенно тянется вперед; его зубы, губы и язык настолько ледяные, что опаляют жаром.

Тони представляет, как с каждым визитом броня вечной мерзлоты Локи понемногу уступает. А если и нет, то ему просто нужно держать его крепче, пока это не произойдет.


End file.
